Kazuya
How Kazuya joined the Tourney After he had killed the G Corporation officials who betrayed him, Kazuya Mishima succeeded in taking control of the corporation from behind the scenes. In the meantime, the world was quickly slipping into chaos due to the activities of the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Jin Kazama. Kazuya could never accept a world controlled by anyone but himself, and he set out to use the military power of the G Corporation to suppress the Mishima Zaibatsu. At this point, the G Corporation was praised by the nations of the world for its heroic actions. When the G Corporation's public influence had become great enough, Kazuya used it to announce a hefty bounty for anyone who could capture Jin alive. In reply, the Mishima Zaibatsu announced the Smash Bros. Tourney. This was just as Kazuya had predicted, and it put a satisfied smile on his face. Character Select Screen Animation Kazuya moves up to the camera doing two punches with his left hand then right asking "Who knew I'd be coming to a kiddie party?". Special Moves Flash Punch Combo (Neutral) Kazuya punches twice with his left fist and once with his right fist after the first two punches. Demon Slayer (Side) Kazuya punches with his left fist, then he punches with his right fist and performs a backfist. Super Dragon Uppercut (Up) Kazuya performs a Dragon Uppercut and jumps very high going "Boing!". Oni Stomp (Down) Kazuya heavily stomps the ground. Lightning Screw Uppercut (Hyper Smash) Electricity surrounds Kazuya and he does two clockwise spirals while saying "I'VE HAD ENOUGH TALKING!" and uses the momentum to perform a leaping left-handed punch. Devil Beam (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter X Tekken Super Art, Kazuya crouches and says "I'VE HAD ENOUGH TALKING!" as he does his Demon God Fist, then another one and an uppercut which sends the opponent flying upward , then his wings and horns can be seen as he shoot a beam from his forehead and says "IT'S TIME FOR WAR!", then he returns normal. Bonus Costume Kazuya's Bonus Costume is based on his costume in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. Unlike many other Bonus Costumes, Kazuya's Bonus Costume is available at the very beginning of the game, and is the only Blood Vengeance costume to be a starter. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Kazuya looks at the camera with his arms crossed and laughs evilly. #Kazuya does two punches then a long punch and poses saying "Seems you choose your allies poorly?". #*Kazuya does two punches then a long punch and poses saying "Very well, then. Kyoto it will be!". (King Dedede victories only) #Kazuya does a double roundhouse kick, a right kick, and double roundhouse kick, all the while saying "I thought I've thrown you into the depths of Hell.". #*Kazuya does a double roundhouse kick, a right kick, and double roundhouse kick, all the while saying "Just as expected!" (Voldo victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Kazuya punches once then does a rapid punch, then three spin kicks and does his jumping uppercut saying "Thanks to him, I no longer have to track you down.". On-Screen Appearance Kazuya jumps down then comes up with an uppercut saying "I'd be glad to finish you.". Special Quotes *Very well, then. Kyoto it will be! (When fighting Lex Luthor, any Mickey Mouse universe character, Wonder Woman, any YuYu Hakusho universe character, Wario, and Plastic Man) *Run a background check first. (When fighting Jiraiya, Temari, Kenpachi, Zeus, Han, or Mario) *I thought I've thrown you into the depths of Hell. (When fighting Seong Mi-na, Violet Beauregarde, Reshiram, or Zekrom) *Last thing I want, is for Jin to find out. (When fighting Lugia, Wen Yang, Bloo, Zhang Bao, Col. Joshua, or Algol) *So he was in Japan? (When fighting Onslaught, Col. Robert, Catwoman, Picard, Kenshiro, Maj. Cabot, Wei Yan, Bane, or Booker D.) *Who are they? Survivors of the Mutare?! (When fighting Voldo, Kirby, or King K. Rool) Snake's Codec Conversation :Snake: "Otacon, I see a shirtless Asian man with a scar on his chest." :Otacon: "Snake, it's Kazuya Mishima! Heihachi's son!" :Snake: "I read him Time Magazine, about G Corporation." :Otacon: "Years ago, when Kazuya was a young boy, Heihachi threw him from a cliff, and scarred him for life. To save his own life, Kazuya offered his soul to the Devil, becoming bent on killing his father. Despite this, he loved his grandfather Jinpachi in his young days." :Snake: "And after the first Iron Fist King Tournament?" :Otacon: "Kazuya became more powerful than his father, and recruited some of the most powerful fighters to his cause. He was overthrown by Heihachi, but saved by G Corporation." :Snake: "He sat out the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, letting his boy Jin Kazama do the work." :Otacon: "After thwarting an attack on G Corporation labs, Kazuya came back to the fighting in the 4th King of Iron Fist Tournament. He won the semi finals by default, and after winning the tournament, confronted Jin in Hon-maru. After the battle, Kazuya and Heihachi were left to fight of Jack-4 robots, but the son escaped on his own." :Snake: "There was an incident during the 5th tournament." :Otacon: "Yeah, and that division of G Corporation paid, with their lives." :Snake: "I read a newspaper article reading "G Corporation head becomes unknown being out of hell and smashes Mishima Zaibatsu robot". And on one of the paragraphs, I saw that the witness, Xiaoyu was in despair." :Otacon: "Watch yourself, Snake. Don't let the Devil overtake you." Note: "G Corporation head becomes unknown being out of hell and smashes Mishima Zaibatsu robot" refers to him being Devil Kazuya and smashing Alisa to near pieces. Trivia *Kazuya shares his Japanese voice actor with Sgt. Byrd. *Kazuya shares his English voice actor with Ryu, Jon Talbain, Sima Yi, Ujiyasu, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai and Ding Feng. *Kazuya shares all of his voice actors with his Devil Gene counterpart. *Kazuya's costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. This is also true with Xiaoyu, Ganryu, Jin, Nina, and Lee. *Kazuya, along with Heihachi, reuse their first line from Tekken: Blood Vengeance (at Kyoto Castle) in Super Smash Bros. Tourney on the Character Select Screen. In Kazuya's case, the line is "Who knew I'd be coming to a kiddie party?". Likewise, he and Heihachi are also the only ones to have their Kyoto Castle entry laugh recycled for the Tourney series; in Kazuya's case, as his first victory quote. **Furthermore, both Kazuya and Heihachi received their very first original quote thanks to a preschool television character; in Kazuya's case, Ruby Biggle from Kidsongs. *The SFX used when Kazuya entered Kyoto Castle is reused in Super Smash Bros. Tourney for the On-Screen Appearances of Banjo, Susan & Mary, Min, Mindy, Thanos, Rooney Doodle, Chai Xianghua, Yan Leixia, Doomsday, Legolas, Elrond, Kiheiji, Tenten, Sajin, Dry Bones, Curtis, fellow Tekken universe character Steve Fox, Laura, Sakura Haruno, Yachiru, Solomon Grundy, Captain America, Magneto, Pyrrha. Edina Pop, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Killer Croc, Dixie Kong, Astrid, Chris Robin (if he's imitating Xianghua or Legolas), Elysium (if she's imitating Magneto, Thanos, Solomon Grundy, or Doomsday), Olcadan (if he's imitating Elrond), fellow Tekken universe character Jane (if she's imitating Xianghua or Pyrrha), Inferno (if he's imitating Captain America, Magneto, Sakura Haruno, or Tenten), Mavis (if she's imitating Xianghua, Leixia, or Pyrrha), fellow Tekken universe character Mokujin (if he's imitating any of the above excluding Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Astrid, Susan & Mary, or Mindy), fellow Tekken universe character Tetsujin (if he's imitating any of the above excluding Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Astrid, Susan & Mary, or Mindy), fellow Tekken universe character Kinjin (if he's imitating any of the above excluding Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Astrid, Susan & Mary, or Mindy), and Charade (if he's imitating any of the above). In Tourney 2, a few more characters have this same SFX in their On-Screen Appearance. So far, Vegeta and Ben Tennyson are the only characters exclusively in Tourney 2 to have this SFX in their On-Screen Appearance. It is also used in both games when a Crate, a Rolling Crate, or a Barrel is broken open and as they reveal their items. *When Kazuya throws a Team Healer to Batman, he calls him "Buddy" instead of "Batman". This may mean that Kazuya has become friends with Batman, but neither Kazuya nor Batman have a special quote against each other. *Kazuya's default rival is Voldo. Kazuya's second rival is Tadakatsu. Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose